Kerstin The Cat
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Kerstin The Cat is a pretty and young black and white cat from Numa City. She is the younger sister of Valentine The Cat. Kerstin is kind, respectful, and has an interest in fun things. Kerstin is a best friend of Molly Ketty and Valery The Cat. They first met in Lucky Forest when they were building a statue for the Numa City Central Park. and they have been friends ever since. Kerstin lives in a four-member family household with her 2 sisters and younger brother. Kerstin is kind-hearted, fun loving, playful, and goofy, but she can be very rude at times. She can also be rather clumsy quite often, and she's not exactly the best straight forward thinker. She's also known to be very obnoxious. Kerstin tends to dream a lot and think about things. She always likes a good conversation and is always friendly and will never upset her friends. Kerstin is a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to do so. Kerstin has a sensitive nose and a long, strong, flexible and prehensile tail which can be used for almost anything. Kerstin likes her boyfriend, her friends, going on dates, and playing around. Kerstin also like to play with yarn balls. Kerstin doesn't like thunder (as she's afraid of it), her enemies, lies, seeing other people sad, mean people, people teasing her, people messing with her friends, people trying to move in on Brandon, and mostly, Brandon not taking her out on a date when she wants him too. Kerstin's favorite food is sushi, sandwiches, pizza, salad, grapes, and oranges, and her favorite drinks are water, soda, and juice. Abilities Kerstin can use her long tail for a method of attack and tricks. Attacks *'Neutral Attack:' Slaps twice. *'Tail Wip:' Kerstin attacks her enemies with her tail. *'Tail Grab:' Kerstin grabs her enemies with her tail, and either thows them, or slam them into a wall or on the ground. *'Tail Shaker:' Kerstin spins her tail. *'Tail Rapit Hit:' Repeatedly hits by lashing her long tail out for damage. *'Mini Punches:' Kerstin swings her arms multiple times. Relationships Molly Ketty and Valery The Cat Kerstin's best friends. Kerstin first met Molly and Valery in Lucky Forest when they were building a statue for the Numa City Central Park. Kerstin helped out, and messed up at the same time. After that, Kerstin started spending time with Molly and Valery, and even helped them out on there battles with Cheiva. Kerstin became very good friends with them ever since. When they are paired together, they are "Team Love". Brandon The Cat Kerstin's boyfriend is Brandon The Cat, who is the prince of Irka. The two first met in Numa City. Kerstin was so crazy over him. As for Brandon, he, at first, had mix feelings for her. Kerstin followed Brandon to his kingdom, Brandon told Kerstin to stop following him, but Kerstin refused. Soon after, Kerstin was captured by Chaos The Dark. Brandon defeated Chaos in battle, and saved Kerstin. When Brandon picked her up, she started blushing and laughing. Brandon returned Kerstin to Numa City. Kerstin gave Brandon a big kiss on the lip, as a gratitude for saving her. After that, Brandon said, while blushing. "Uhh... Stay clear of trouble." As Brandon ran back to his kingdom, Kerstin was in a solitude of love. Kerstin has been enamored with Brandon ever since she saw him. Pencil and E-Race Kerstin is good friends to the giant talking pencil and the giant talking eraser, as she is kind and respectful to both of them, mainly because she likes there idiocy. Coraline The Dog Another one of Kerstin's friends is Coraline The Dog, who is the princess of Irka and the sister of Brandon The Cat. Coraline didn't like Kerstin at first, but became good friends after she saved her from Ginny picking on her and calling her a brown mutt. Kerstin and Coraline get's along well, but due to Kerstin's goofiness, Coraline can get a little annoyed after a while, but not to the point that she'll scream and yell at her. Balrog The Kangaroo Kerstin's major rival. Balrog doesn't like Kerstin's goofiness. One day, when Kerstin was laughing, Balrog was so annoyed that he punched Kerstin in the face. Kerstin tried to fight back by ripely slapping him, but he was to strong. After that, Balrog tried to finish her off, but he was stooped by Molly and Valery. Family Valentine The Cat (older sister) Pinky The Cat (younger sister) Phineas The Cat (younger brother) Friends Molly Ketty (best friend) Valery The Cat (best friend) Brandon The Cat (boyfriend) Pencil (good friend) E-Race (good friend) Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Qbert The Sandwich The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Rivals Balrog The Kangaroo (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Characters born in Numa City Category:Good Alignments Category:All-Around Type Characters